


The One Where Tony Discovered What Loki Really Was And Loved Him Anyway

by InternationalChaos



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, In a sense, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Shame, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Mirror Sex, Porn With Plot, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Tony Loves Loki No Matter What, Tony Takes Care Of Loki In More Ways Than One, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unconditional Love, What Can I Say? I'm A Jack Of All Fic Types, but also smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InternationalChaos/pseuds/InternationalChaos
Summary: “I know you think you’re hideous, that this ‘form’ is ugly or monstrous,” Tony said softly, “but I think you’re the most attractive being I’ve ever set eyes on. Let me worship you, Loki. Let me worship your body in all its forms. Let me worship you like the God you are.”KINKTOBER 2018 - DAY FOUR: MIRROR SEX





	The One Where Tony Discovered What Loki Really Was And Loved Him Anyway

Given Tony’s choice of career, it’s only natural that he’s seen some strange shit. He’s seen a man as big as a planet, he’s seen a creature that looked like it came straight out of Predator. He’s seen aliens you couldn’t dream up even if you tried. He’s seen a rock come to life. He even saw a ghost once. This, though, this took the cake. 

Loki stood before him, poised as though he would run at the smallest movement. Looking like quite the deer in headlights. Tony had stumbled onto the Asgardian (or so he had thought) boyfriend when he’d been doing a routine check of the systems in all of the rooms of their floor. Loki had hidden himself away in one of the back rooms that Tony had even forgotten existed. What he’d found when he’s stumbled onto him would stay with him for the rest of his life. 

“Loki?” He had called, somewhat uncertain and very confused. Loki had stiffened so fast Tony was concerned for the health of his spine. He’d called Loki’s name again, stepped forward, and reached out to touch his shoulder. Loki was facing away from him, you see. Tony was getting more and more worried. It wasn’t like Loki to ignore him. Had he done something, or had he just stumbled into something he wasn’t meant to see? A spell gone wrong maybe? 

Still, he had no response, and when Tony’s hand made contact with Loki’s shoulder, the God jerked away as if burned. As if he… were disgusted with him. Tony swallowed the panic at that particular thought, and hesitantly withdrew his hand. He walked around to face Loki, and the God still turned away as though he couldn’t bear the sight of his mortal. It made no sense. They’d been dating for months. It was almost their one year anniversary. Had Loki up and suddenly changed his mind? Did he no longer want him? 

And the whole being blue thing was another issue in and of itself. Tony wasn’t sure what was going on, but at that moment, he wasn’t so sure he liked it. He tried to lift Loki’s chin so he would look at Tony, but to no avail. 

“Loki, could- would you look at me please? Tell me what’s going on.” 

Loki’s shoulders drooped as though every single drop of life drained out of him in a single second. The black hair keeping him from view fell further forward, blocking Tony’s view even more. He took the chance to look over the skin that was exposed. All of it, as far as he could see, was blue. A deep gorgeous blue that rivalled the beauty of the sky. Lighter blue lines wove their way across his skin in patterns that Tony found himself wanting to trace before the gravity of the situation fell on top of him once again. 

“Loki, have I- did I do something?” 

Loki looked at him then, brows creased, and his eyes- God, those eyes. Vibrant red, piercing and gorgeous just like the rest of him. 

“Have  _ you _ done something?” Loki repeated, seemingly confused. “I thought- aren’t you repulsed?”

Tony took a step back, his own confusion growing steadily. 

“No, why would you think that?” He blinked. “Look, could you tell me what is happening?” 

Loki wrung his hands together. Something Tony hadn’t seen him to before. Not unless he was getting very worried or anxious. His gaze fell away from Tony and he stared firmly out of the window, not meeting Tony’s eyes as he began to spoke.

“I believe you may remember a time where Thor told you that I was not his blood-kin?” He asked. Not waiting for an answer, he continued. “I am a Frost Giant, Anthony. This is my true form. The form you know, the Aesir skin I wear, it is a ruse. A trick.” 

Tony blinked again. He remembered that chat with Thor. During the New York invasion. The rest of it, that was all news to him. Nevertheless, he was unsure as to why Loki seemed so sullen. He was silent for a moment.

“So, this is what you really look like then…” He trailed off, taking Loki in once again, this time under a new light. “I gotta say, Lokes. I’m not sure why you’d keep this from me. You’re gorgeous.” 

Loki sneered at the window, clearly not believing a word that Tony said to him.

“Do not play games with me, Stark.”  _ Stark _ . He hadn’t heard that one in a while. “I know what I am. What I look like. I realise you must find me hideous. A true monster. I will… I would not stand in your way if you would wish to leave,” he replied, growing more and more dejected with each word. Tony gaped. He-  _ what? _

“Loki- I… don’t want to leave you. I knew you were an alien. I guess I should have figured out that a different look would probably come with the package. That’s on me.” 

Still, Loki seemed unconvinced.

 

\---

 

Loki was fairly moody over the next few weeks. He avoided Tony as if he were the plague, and he locked himself away in his practice room from dawn to dusk. He hardly came out for meals, or to even go to the bathroom, as far as Tony could tell. The only thing he came out for, was for the Avengers alarm if it rang. 

Tony wondered if this was what it was like for everyone else when he disappeared into his lab for days on end. Unlikely. The one person who really noticed that kind of thing was Loki, and it was apparently reverse month this month. 

During this time of solitary confinement with naught but his hand for company, Tony began to devise a plan. He spent a little while talking to Thor about the situation. About why Loki hated his real form so much. Thor had explained the prejudice and hatred for his kind back on Asgard, and how the Jotunn were monsters spoken about to scare children. Tony was most appalled and unimpressed with this, but it gave him a little more understanding as to how Loki’s mind was working, and why he was the way he was. 

So, when Loki spent the first night in another bed, Tony sprung into action. 

The next night, when Loki finally came back towards his new room, who did he find in his new bed? Tony, of course. And he did not seem overly impressed about it either. It was then that he noticed the candles lining every surface in the room, including the floor. A potential fire hazard, to be sure. It was also a cliche, but Tony was a romantic at heart. Sue him. 

“Show me?” Tony asked, voice soft as he stepped towards Loki. Loki who took a step away. 

“No,” Loki replied, face betraying his fear. At least he didn’t beat about the bush with it. 

“Show me,” Tony said again, managing to land a hand on his chest. “Please?” Loki sighed defeatedly, and rubbed at his forehead. Tony recognised it for the frustration and anxiousness it was, and spoke up again before he could start getting any ideas. “Loki, listen to me. You’ve been avoiding me for weeks, you barely look at me. You can barely even speak to me without getting this ready-to-hurl look on your face. If I was going to leave you. If I thought you were hideous, would I be here? Would I be trying to get you too see how much I love you?” 

Loki looked him over, and after a minute of somewhat awkward silence, nodded. There was just more silence at first, and Tony wasn’t sure what was happening, but he noticed the way Loki’s fingers paled and turned blue. The skin continued to fade away into his true colours until Loki was standing there in all his Jotunn glory.

Tony gave Loki a reassuring smile and reached out to grasp at his hand. Once he’d wrapped his fingers around the hand, his smile widened and he pulled the hand up closer to his face, as if about to kiss it. 

“You,” he started, pressing his lips to the back of his hand, keeping eye contact with his lover. The skin was cold, but it wasn’t unbearable to touch. The temperature in the room had started to drop, though, so Tony assumed that maybe Loki was using his magic to make the touching possible. Thor had warned Tony that his true skin could get… painful. “Are stunning, Loki,” he stretched out Loki’s fingers and pressed kisses up and back down each finger. “Gorgeous, beautiful, handsome, pretty.” Each word earned Loki a kiss to his hand before Tony took hold of it again and brought it just a little further away from his mouth. He licked his lips to restore some of the warmth to them. 

Loki looked pained. Or trapped. Maybe both. Tony wasn’t surprised. He’d anticipated a response like this. He smiled once again and dropped Loki’s hand softly. Stepping into his space, he put his hands on the button-up that Loki was wearing today. He slowly undid each button, watching as more blue skin was revealed beneath it. He checked once he was halfway done if Loki was okay. 

“You can stop me at any time, okay?” He made sure to let Loki know. “I just want to show you how much I love you, but, if you feel too uncomfortable, tell me.” 

Loki nodded stiffly but didn’t move to stop him. Tony internally beamed and continued to undo the buttons until he could slide the material off the Gods’ shoulders and throw it to an area that didn’t have candles lining the floor. Tony took a few moments to take in the sight of Loki’s chest. Paler but still blue lines marked his skin, and Tony took the opportunity to glide a finger over it, following the line to his ribs. The touch made his lover shiver, and Tony marked that down for later exploration.

For now, he had a God to worship. 

Tony took Loki by the shoulders and softly guided them over to the bed. He encouraged Loki to sit down. Once seated, Tony pulled his own shirt over his head and then leaned down to unbuckle his pants and slide them down his hips too, leaving him in his boxers. He did the same with Loki, taking his pants off, but instead of leaving his underwear on, he took those off too. Loki stiffened a little when Tony saw that he wasn’t yet hard, he just pressed a reassuring kiss to his lips, and straddled his hips. 

“It’s okay, Loki. I know this is difficult. I know that you’re struggling here, but I’ll take care of you.” 

“That’s- that’s concerning, given your inability to simply keep flora in good health,” Loki replied, a very small hint of a smile on his lips. Ah, there he was. His Loki was coming back to him. Tony chuckled and leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek. 

“Mm, you’re not wrong,” he replied, moving to press another kiss to his chin, forehead, jaw and nose before landing back on his lips once again. His hands sat idly on Loki’s shoulders, unmoving so far. 

Tony trailed kisses down Loki’s neck, sucking in places and giving small bites to others. When he was satisfied with the attention paid to his neck, he encouraged Loki to lay back on the bed. He did, but his face contorted at the sight of what he saw on the ceiling. Tony winced. He’d forgotten to warn Loki about that. 

“I’m sorry, Lokes. I meant to warn you about that. It’s just… once I got to see you, I got a little distracted." Loki’s face hadn’t changed much from the expression that it had been set in before, but he risked a glance at Tony. Tony could see how he battled in his mind, unsure whether to stop this now or let Tony continue on. 

“It’s… fine, Anthony.” 

It wasn’t, but it would be. 

Tony hummed, and got off Loki’s lap. He smiled at the God, and asked him to move back up on the bed so he would be more comfortable. The God complied, keeping his eyes averted from the mirror on the ceiling. 

Tony picked up one of Loki’s legs, pressed a kiss to the inner ankle, and slowly began to move up the length of it. He pressed kisses all the way up his calf, to the back of his knee, to his knee, and all the way up to his inner thighs before he repeated the process back down to the start. He smiled up at Loki when he caught his eye, but did not falter for even a moment. He repeated the process to the other leg before placing that one back on the bed too. 

“I know you think you’re hideous, that this ‘form’ is ugly or monstrous,” Tony said softly, “but I think you’re the most attractive being I’ve ever set eyes on. Let me worship you, Loki. Let me worship your body in all its forms. Let me _worship_ _you_ like the _God_ you are.” 

Loki gave a small gasp at that, his length slowly beginning to become interested in the situation. Tony smiled, and trailed a finger up one of those pale raised lines to his inner thigh. 

“What do you say, Loki?” Tony asked, pressing a teasing nip of his teeth to his deep inner thigh. “Will you let me worship you?” 

Loki, for all his grace, merely let out a gasped ‘yes.’ That was all Tony needed to hear to get this show on the road. His plan was going well, if he did say so himself. Tony wrapped a hand around Loki’s length and gave it a slow stroke. Loki gasped once again, and Tony continued with his assault, alternating with slow and faster pumps of his hand, bringing his lover to full hardness. 

What he was somewhat surprised to see, was that Loki didn’t just have a cock. No, Loki was, apparently, in his Jotunn form, intersex. This was new information that Thor hadn’t decided to share with him, but Tony didn’t mind. He continued to stroke at his length, thumbing at the head on the next upstroke, which had Loki arching just a little into his touch.

“You’ve been holding out on me, Lokes,” he chuckled. He moved to lightly touch the folds, but at Loki’s hasty drawing away, he stopped. “Alright, hey, it’s okay. Maybe another time,” he reassured the God, following him up the bed. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips, deepening it and pouring out his sincerity until he had to pull away to breathe. 

“Thank you, I- it’s just all a bit new,” Loki admitted softly. Tony nodded understandingly. 

Now that Loki was a little more ‘interested’ in the situation, Tony moved on to pepper kisses all the way up and down both arms, giving them pretty much the same treatment as he did Loki’s legs. 

Once done with that, he moved over Loki’s shoulders and kissed his way down his chest, pausing to nip and bite wherever he saw fit. Loki shifted under him restlessly, and Tony parked his ass on Loki’s lap, grinding down onto him softly. Loki pushed up into his touch, and Tony leaned down over him to whisper in his ear. 

“Look at the mirror, Loki,” he said, making sure that most of what Loki could see at first was Tony. “What do you see.” 

“You,” Loki replied somewhat hesitantly. “And.. me.” 

Tony hummed approvingly, sucking a mark into the skin of his throat. He slowly pulled away so he was back to hovering over his lap, still grinding, but with more of a purpose now. 

“And now?” 

“More of, uh, me,” Loki replied, face scrunching up. ‘More of the monster,’ his expression said. Tony hummed and pressed down harder, making Loki groan. 

“Tell me more,” Tony replied, ignoring his own arousal for the sake of getting Loki to continue even as it throbbed under his boxers. 

“I- I’m blue, there’s, uh, the lines,” he seemed to struggle out. Tony pressed a finger to Loki’s lips, and settled back a little so he could wrap a hand back around the God. 

“You know what I see?” He asked. Loki looked at him apprehensively, and Tony stroked him from base to tip slowly. He tutted, and with his spare hand, tilted Loki’s chin so he was looking up at the mirror. 

“I see,” he started. “Eyes the colour of deep rubies. I see the Iron Man armour. I see red cherries. I see apples, and roses and leaves in the Autumn.” He was stroking faster now, watching Loki’s expression. It was softening almost, looking at himself in the mirror. Tony hummed and leaned down to kiss at the head lewdly before continuing again. 

“I look at you, and I see skin as blue as the clearest and deepest parts of the ocean. I see the sky. I look at you and I see the moon. I look at you,” he thumbed at the head, watching as Loki sucked in a deep breath. “And I see butterflies, flowers, mosaics and planets.”

Loki was struggling not to buck into Tony’s hand now as he sped up even further. His eyes roamed over his own skin in the mirror, as if seeing it in a new light. 

“I look at you, Loki, and I see beauty. I see something worth treasuring. I see a  _ God _ .” A pause. “What do you see?” 

Loki sucked in a breath, pushing into Tony’s hand. Now that it was Loki’s turn, he pulled his hand away and leaned down to press his mouth to the tip, just teasing at first. Waiting for Loki to talk. 

“I- I see the trails of lakes over the landscape,” Loki stuttered out, bringing one of his own fingers to run over the course of the pale lines. “I see intricate patterns like… like mandalas.” 

Tony hummed and started to sink down ever so slowly onto Loki’s length. Loki whined and tried to press his hips up, but Tony held them down. 

“I see, I see… lapis gems. And red topaz.” 

Tony sunk down further, swirling his tongue and humming slightly. Loki cried out, length pulsing in Tony’s mouth. Tony tapped his leg as if to say ‘continue.’ 

“I see…” and that was the look Tony had been waiting for. He could see it, if even only for a moment. He could see what Tony saw. He could see the attractiveness in what he had thought to be ugly. “... me.”

And then the look was gone as Tony worked harder than ever to get him off. He hollowed his cheeks and set to work, bobbing his head and swiping at the underside of his shaft. Loki gripped at his hair and held him in place as he got closer and closer to the edge. Tony allowed him to move at his own pace now, working on relaxing his throat muscles for Loki so he could thrust up into his mouth. 

Loki chased his pleasure until his thighs started to shake. Tony pushed past the soft force of Loki’s grip in his hair to sink all the way down onto him, bringing him right to the back of his throat. He constricted around the length, working around him, and Loki came with a loud moan. His hips jerked and Tony worked on swallowing every drop. Once Loki was panting and sated, Tony softly pulled off, wiping his lips and grinning madly at his lover.

He leaned up on his haunches and pushed his hand past the waistband of his boxers. He took himself in hand and stroked hard and fast. It took only a few strokes before he was painting the inside of his boxers with his release. He let out a broken moan and collapsed beside Loki after he’d taken the boxers off. He cuddled up beside his blue Jotunn God and traced patterns into his skin. 

“You see, Bambi? You could be eight feet tall and the colour of a rainbow and I’d still love every single part of you. I don’t understand the hatred between the Asgardians and the Jotunns, but I don’t care about that. It’s just you and me.”

Loki gave a soft sigh and ran a blue finger over his cheek.

“Mm, I see.” 

It would take time to work through all of Loki’s (and Tony’s) esteem issues, but this was a start. The first step always is the hardest, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> lil bit of a soft one this time. i was supposed to finish this last night but i was so tired oops. anyway, supportive boyfriends are the best boyfriends.


End file.
